The present invention relates to a vibrator, and more particularly to a vibrator for use in correcting erectile dysfunction.
It is known to provide already fully-erected penis vibrators for use by men, which include hollow cylindrical casings which are adapted to be engaged by and cover the penis, for frictionally stimulating the outer surface of the penis by reciprocating vibrating motion of the vibrator. However, some problems arise when using such a vibrator:
the vibrator can only be used by a man, and cannot be used by a woman;
the vibrator cannot be used if the penis is not in full erection, thus having an erectile dysfunction cannot use the prior art vibrators, as well as those who have an excessively curved penis;
the vibrator requires manual handling thereof, and thus those suffering from medical conditions resulting in limited manual dexterity often cannot use the vibrator, e.g. those suffering from partial paralysis or psychological traumas;
the vibrator cannot be used by the man during sexual intercourse; and
in the case of hollow cylindrical vibrators, they are often not provided with an open outer end, which results in the penis ejaculating inside the vibrator, which requires cleaning of the vibrator and which can bring about hygiene problems.
It is further known to provide small vibrators for women which are destined to be inserted into the woman""s vagina. However, these vibrators cannot be used by men.
It is the gist of the invention to provide a therapeutic device for correcting erectile dysfunction in men, which circumvents the above-noted deficiencies of the prior art penis vibrators.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a vibrator which can be used alternately by women.
The present invention relates to the combination of an arch member for attachment to a selectively powered vibrating casing and a strap member, said arch member comprising a first and a second arms each having a first end portion destined to be attached to the vibrating casing and a second end portion destined to be disposed distally relative to the vibrating casing, said strap member engaging said arch member so as to bridge said first and second arms for defining a passageway between said strap member and the vibrating casing adapted for engagement by a tubular body, said strap member including a releasable fastening device for releasably attaching said strap member at a selected position along said first and second arms, thus selectively adjusting the position of said strap member relative to the vibrating casing.
Preferably, strap member is a flexible resilient strap, and said releasable fastening device is a pair of holes provided in said flexible strap which are respectively engaged by said first and second arms, to allow said strap to be releasably fixed at a selected position along said first and second arms by the frictional engagement of an area of said flexible strap neighbouring said holes against said arch member.
Preferably, said arch member further comprises an arcuate web portion integrally fixed to said second end portion of said first and second arms, thus defining another passageway between said arch member arcuate web portion and said strap adapted for engagement therein of a tubular body, said strap being selectively movable along said arch member first and second arms and said web portion, for selectively adjusting the position of said strap not only relative to the vibrating casing, but also relative to said arch member web portion.
Preferably, said arch member arcuate web portion is releasably attached to said first and second arm members.
Preferably, said first and second arm members are integrally fixed to a foot member for fixed attachment of said foot member to the vibrating casing.
Preferably, said foot member is a bracket for removable attachment thereof to the vibrating casing.
Preferably, said arch member arcuate web portion and first and second arm members have a generally ovoidal cross-section having an inwardly tapering portion.
Preferably, said arch member is provided with a number of spaced notches, an opposite pair of which are engageable by opposite ends of said strap for enhancing the frictional engagement of said strap on said arch member.
Preferably, said arch member arcuate web portion comprises a transverse arcuate marginal edge portion.
Preferably, said resilient strap is made of a flat band of resilient material.
The present invention further relates to a therapeutic device for correcting erectile dysfunction, comprising:
a vibrating casing;
a selectively controlled power supply linked to said vibrating casing, for selectively vibrating said casing;
an arch member attached to said vibrating casing, said arch member comprising a first and a second arms each having a first end portion attached to said vibrating casing and a second end portion disposed distally relative to said vibrating casing; and
a strap member engaging said arch member so as to bridge said first and second arms wherein a passageway is formed between said strap member and said vibrating casing for frictional engagement therein by a penis, said strap member including a releasable fastening device for releasably attaching said strap member at a selected position along said first and second arms, thus selectively adjusting the position of said strap member relative to said vibrating casing for constant engagement of the penis against the vibrating casing when the penis extends in the passageway.
Preferably, said strap member of said therapeutic deivce is a flexible resilient strap, and said releasable fastening device is a pair of holes provided in said resilient strap which are respectively engaged by said first and second arms, to allow said strap to be releasably fixed at a selected position along said first and second arms by the frictional engagement of an area of said flexible strap neighbouring said holes against said arch member, the resiliency of said strap allowing said strap to yieldingly accomodate the diametral dilatation of the penis when it is inserted in said passageway and it becomes erect.
Preferably, said arch member of said therapeutic device further comprises an arcuate web portion integrally fixed to said second end portion of said first and second arms, thus defining another passageway between said arch member arcuate web portion and said strap for engagement in said another passageway by a penis instead of in said passageway, said strap being selectively movable along said arch member first and second arms and said web portion, for allowing selective adjustment of the position of said strap not only relative to the vibrating casing, but also relative to said arch member web portion for constant engagement of the penis against said arch member when the penis extends in said another passageway, the resiliency of said strap allowing said strap to yieldingly accomodate the diametral dilatation of the penis when it is inserted in said another passageway and it becomes erect.